witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Oxenfurt)
This notice board is located in Oxenfurt and gives access to the contract quests, The Oxenfurt Drunk, The Creature from Oxenfurt Forest, and Woodland Beast, and the secondary quests, The Volunteer and Gwent: Playing Innkeeps. Some of these posts may only appear with the . Postings Beware of Trolls! :CAUTION! :A troll's been seen (and heard) to the east of Oxenfurt, on the left bank of the Pontar.This is actually incorrect. In game, he's to the '''west' of Oxenfurt. Said troll has been known to sing Redanian marching tunes. It is suspected this is part of some Nilfgaardian diversion tactic.'' :It is recommended that this area be avoided until the appropriate branch of His Majesty's services can take care of the problem. :In the event of an encounter with the troll, it is recommended to remain immobile, keeping low to the ground and covering one's head with one's arms. There exists a chance that the beast will not then attack, for it will mistake the potential victim thus situated for a rock. :Berto Bertolomiu, Captain of the Garrison Contract: Monster in Oxenfurt : By orders of our most magnanimous ruler, King Radovid V, any itinerant monster slayer reading this notice is obliged to abandon any currently-unresolved contracts immediately and devote himself to tracking and slaying this monster. The beast in question has befouled the cradle of human intellect, the city within whose territory lies the oldest of academies of learning, namely: Oxenfurt. The swordsman who puts an end to its criminal doings will be rewarded with the King's full generosity. : ''-Commander of the Oxenfurt City Regiment'' Contract: Beast in the Oxenfurt Forest : If you know no fear and seek work, read this notice, for the call contained therein will be of great interest to you. : Hans of Cidaris, soldier of fortune and veteran of many wars, hereby makes known the following: Being greatly concerned about the fate of the local peasantry, which suffers horribly from the attacks of some monster nesting in the forest near Oxenfurt, I have decided to grant a purse of Novigrad crowns to the man who slays this beast. : Yet may it be known that nay man who comes to me without a trophy shall receive no gold, but instead shall be tossed out on his arse so hard he shan't sit again till the end of his days. : Hans of Cidaris, World-famous soldier of fortune, veteran of numerous wars, Honored member of the Order of the Lily Contract: Woodland Beast : Let the following be known far and wide! : There's some monster in the woods outside Novigrad doing great damage to our war effort. Anyone who tracks it down and kills it will not only fulfill a patriotic duty and bring the inevitable victory of the united northern forces under the leadership of our brave King Radovid one step closer, but will also get a sizable coin reward as recompense for his trouble. : Together, onward, to victory! : ''-Captain Felix Grubb.'' : addendumNote! The word has not yet been claimed. : addendumAttention! If the monster is not killed by the end of the present month, taxes for the entire region will be raised by one-fifth.''Oddly, this contract doesn't give a physical book icon in the inventory like the rest, though it will start the contract quest. Careful! There's a Swindler About! :''Attention, countrymen! :Don't get taken in by the platitudes and false prophecies dealt in by a certain so-called 'soothsayer' dwelling in Benkelham! This man calls himself a Sage, but knows as much about divining the future as any toothless village hag, and all he truly cares about is extracting coin from the unwary! Don't let him cheat you, it'll only encourage him! :''-Felippe Cannalia, fifth-year student in the Faculty of Medicine and Herbology at Oxenfurt Academy'' Gwent: Play a Round with Stjepan : Beat everyone you've ever played in gwent? Consider yourself a prime player ready to face the best of the best? Then try your hand against Stjepan - a man so good it seems the cards play themselves! : To learn more, come to the Alchemy Inn in Oxenfurt. : – Stjepan, barkeep Handbooks For Sale :The following medical handbooks, of interest to students and scholars alike, are available for purchase: –Corpus Physicum, like new, save for a few juvenile illustrations on the title page –Omne Bonum, corners bent, ink smeared, missing last chapter –Causae et Curae, good condition, though the engravings have been drawn upon and annotated with some less than scholarly scribbligns. :Price flexible. Will accept payment in crowns or demijohns of wine. Steffen. The Finest Shoemaker Of Them All! :I make dainty formal booties, elegant and sturdy riding boots and stunning court shoes to leave the ballroom breathless. One change of heel tips or vamp repair included in the price. :– Nicolas Subipedale Will Purchase Lecture Notes :I'm interested in buying neatly-taken lecture notes, particularly from Professor Edgar Grindberg's series of discourses on rhetoric. :–Greg Yordan Student Gowns For Sale, Cheap :Last year, I thought I'd sniffed out the business deal of a lifetime. Every fall a whole herd of students comes pouring into Oxenfurt, and each of them's got to buy a gown and one of those caps with the little dangly things. So I took out a loan from Vivaldi, hired a couple tailors to whip me up some prime gear, and then... War came and I was left with a mountain of debt and a warehouse full of frilly, black shite. If anyone's interested in buying it, come see Frederick Tvars. You can usually find me in a tavern, drinking my woes away with the other sad sots. Regatta Rhyme :The Medicine Faculty's oarsmen are, to a man, swots and whoresons. :Annotation Philosophy's rowers are cunts and cock-blowers To Our Students :Fratres et sorores sapientes et in scientia docti, Words cannot express how much it pains me to inform you that, by orders of the king: –university privileges have been revoked –no one is allowed to set foot on Academy Isle –no students shall be admitted for the coming academic year –the collections of the academy's libraries and laboratories have been sold off, the proceeds going to the war effort :Long live our most gracious ruler Radovid V the Stern. Let us show our respect to him all throughout the land with the ancient Vran salute – Radovid, pedicabo te et irrumabo! :–Joannis Deckerman, Chancellor of Oxenfurt Academy You Have My Thanks, King! :I, Wencelaus Havelcock, would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to our dear King Radovid for winding down Oxenfurt Academy. At long last, a leader has arisen with enough courage to demolish that hive of freethinkery and cosmopolitanism, to send that pack of troublemakers, pseudo-intellectuals and elitists back whence they came! Long live Redania and her cherished traditional values! Warning :The individual who vandalized the city walls with the inscription "King Raddy will die like his daddy" must report to the nearest military outpost at once. I remind all Oxenfurt students that university privileges, the freedom of expression included, have been revoked and further such outbursts will not be tolerated. :Addendum The half-literate moron who wrote "aep arse" (spelled with a double "s" and an accent mark) on another wall is also to report to the nearest military outpost at once. Failure to do so will result in an investigation being launched and the perpetrator being prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. :–Commander Donimir Vierny Beware Of Frauds! :The individual claiming to be a graduate of Oxenfurt Academy and showing a diploma bearing the name Odrin is a fraud. Our academy has never issued a diploma to the above-mentioned individual. :– Joannis Deckermann, Chancellor The Drinker's Degree Shall Pour No More : In light of the recent closure of Oxenfurt Academy, "The Drinker's Degree," our cherished student union, which for eighty-seven years faithfully served up soothing ales and lagers to a thirsty student body, has closed its doors. : Let us raise our voices together for one last Vivat, Academia! Vivant, Professores! References ru:Оксенфурт/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards Category:Hearts of Stone notice boards